Understanding
by Yuki Hattori
Summary: "Kau menyukaiku kan? Kalau kau tidak menuntutku macam-macam.. boleh saja kita pacaran."/ "A..apakah memintamu disini sebentar lagi itu mengganggumu? A..apakah itu permintaan yang sangat merepotkan, Sasuke?"/"Aku sibuk."/ "Sebegitu merepotkannya aku?"


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku**_

_**Title :**__** U**__**nderstanding**_

_**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort**_

_**Rated : T**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Summary**_

"_Kau menyukaiku kan? Kalau kau tidak menuntutku macam-macam.. boleh saja kita pacaran."/__ "A..apakah memintamu disini sebentar lagi itu mengganggumu? A..apakah itu permintaan yang sangat merepotkan, Sasuke?"/"Aku sibuk."/ "Sebegitu merepotkannya aku?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

Sudah hampir setengah tahun aku menjalani hubungan dengan Sasuke. Padahal aku ingin memanggilnya Sasuke-kun, layaknya pasangan yang lainnya, tetapi dia marah jika aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Entah, Sasuke memang sulit ditebak.

Dimulai dari hari itu, dimana ia tiba-tiba mendatangiku dan berkata seperti itu.

"_Kau menyukaiku kan? Kalau kau tidak menuntutku macam-macam.. boleh saja kita pacaran."_

Entah darimana Sasuke mengetahui perasaanku. Bahkan aku pun tidak pernah menyatakannya sama sekali. Karena aku yakin ia akan menolakku atau bahkan mengabaikan perasaanku. Tetapi ternyata tidak, memang takdir tidak bisa di tebak.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sakura memegang telepon genggam miliknya, terlihat ia sedikit ragu menekan tombol hijau pada telepon genggamnya. Disana terlihat kontak yang hendak ia hubungi, _Sasuke_. Sudah hampir seminggu Sakura tidak menjalin komunikasi dengan Sasuke. Ya, karena Sasuke seorang Mahasiswa Universitas terkenal di Konoha yang super sibuk. Dan Sakura lebih muda 1 tahun dari Sasuke. Ia bersekolah di Konoha High School. Di Konoha High School, dimana Sakura bertemu Sasuke, sebagai _Senpai_nya.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Sakura menekan tombol hijau pada telepon genggam miliknya. Ia menahan nafasnya, takut Sasuke marah jika ia mengganggu Sasuke.

"Moshi-moshi." Terdengar suara dari sambungan handphone Sakura. Ya, itu suara Sasuke, yang sangat Sakura rindukan.

"Mo..moshi-moshi Sasuke.." Jawab Sakura sedikit gugup. Entahlah, mungkin karena sudah lama ia tidak berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Hn. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, to-the-point.

"Aa. Aku.. hanya ingin meneleponmu." Jawab Sakura ragu.

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari Sasuke diseberang sana. Tampaknya ia sedang berfikir. "Maaf. Aku sedang sibuk, kau bisa menghubungiku jika ada hal yang penting.._saja_."

Sakura terdiam. Nafasnya tertahan. Terdiam dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi. Ia menatap langit malam dari balkon kamarnya dengan sendu. Seandainya Sasuke tahu, bahwa ia merindukannya. Tetapi Sakura takut, takut hal itu hanya akan mengganggu Sasuke.

"_Gomen_. Tidak akan terjadi lagi. Yasudah, oyasuminasai Sasuke. Aku.._merindukanmu._"

Dan pada akhirnya,ia katakan juga.

Sambungan komunikasi mereka terputus hari ini. Setidaknya bagi Sakura, hari ini ia sudah mendengar suara Sasuke, ia sudah senang, walau.. sedikit _menyakitkan_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Sakura! Apa kau mengerti soal yang dikasih Kurenai-sensei tadi?" Tanya sahabat Sakura—Ino membuka pembicaraan.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja aku bisa Ino, itukan soal mudah. Semua juga pasti bisa kan?" Kata Sakura sembari melirik Ino.

Ino hanya tertawa ringan. "Ya ya, aku tahu kau pintar. Lagipula kalau kau tak bisa, kau pasti akan diajari kekasihmu itu, Sasuke-senpai~" Goda Ino.

Sakura terdiam. Ino membicarakan kekasihnya—Sasuke. Ia teringat kebodohannya semalam yang nekat menghubungi Sasuke tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan membuat Sasuke terusik—menurutnya. Tetapi, apakah salah? Apakah Sakura salah kalau ia menghubungi kekasihnya sendiri? Itu wajar bukan? Entahlah, Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Hei! Ada apa?" Tanya Ino penasaran melihat Sakura melamun. Dikibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya ragu.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke-senpai?" Tanya Ino curiga.

Sakura mendengus. "Tidak, sembarangan!" Kata Sakura sebal.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Jaa!" Pamit Ino pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun harus bersiap-siap pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit terlihat mulai gelap, awan-awan hitam mulai berkumpul. Sepertinya akan hujan. Sakura pun mempercepat langkahnya, berharap ia segera sampai rumah sebelum hujan. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat telepon genggamnya bergetar. Ia pun segera mengambilnya dan membuka telepon genggamnya yang ternyata ada pesan masuk.

From: _Sasuke_

'_**Aku menunggumu di Taman itu. Cepatlah, sudah mau hujan.'**_

Sakura terdiam. Sasuke menunggunya? Benarkah? Sakura tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. Ia sangat merindukan Sasuke dan sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu kekasihnya itu.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju Taman, tempat biasa yang sering ia datangi bersama Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sapa Sakura sedikit berteriak. Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa senangnya. "Um..kenapa tiba-tiba menyuruhku kesini?" lanjut Sakura.

"Hn. Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini." Jawab Sasuke sembari memberikan map plastik berisikan kertas-kertas.

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya sembari mengambil map plastik tersebut.

"Kumpulan soal-soal. Sebentar lagi kau ujian kan? Kau harus banyak belajar. Aku hanya mau menyerahkan itu. Sampai jumpa." Jawab Sasuke sembari berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tu..tunggu!" Cegah Sakura sambil menarik lengan kanan Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Hanya itu saja?" Tanya Sakura sembari menatap Sasuke kecewa.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke heran, walaupun tetap dengan tampang datarnya.

"Kau tahu..aku merindukanmu?" Tanya Sakura lirih.

"Kau tahu aku sibuk?" Sasuke membalikkan pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. "A..aku tahu. Tetapi sekarang kita bertemu.. jadi apa salahnya jika—" Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke memotongnya.

"Aku sibuk. Bukankah kau janji tidak akan menuntut _macam-macam_?" Tanya Sasuke. Dingin dan menusuk.

"A..apakah memintamu disini sebentar lagi itu mengganggumu? A..apakah itu permintaan yang sangat merepotkan, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura. Suaranya bergetar. Menahan tangis. Ia memang cengeng—pikirnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ekspresinya tidak berubah, tetap datar. "Sudah mau hujan. Cepat pulang." Kata Sasuke sembari menarik lengan Sakura.

Sakura berontak dan memaksa Sasuke melepaskan lengannya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri! Baiklah Sasuke, aku.. tidak akan menuntut yang macam-macam lagi sekarang." Kata Sakura sembari berlari setelah melemparkan map plastik itu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak berusaha mengejar Sakura. Ia hanya menatap map plastik yang terjatuh ditanah dan isinya sudah berantakan kemana-mana dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sasuke sadar akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.. tentu saja bukan sesuatu yang baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terdiam, ia berdiri di balkon samping kamarnya, menatap langit malam yang menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan. Sakura tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Sedih, Kecewa, Kesal dan.. _menyesal_. Ia akui ia menyesal, dengan tega Sakura melempar map plastik itu kepada Sasuke. Sungguh, Sakura merasa ia seperti orang bodoh.

Tetapi ia juga tidak bisa menutupi perasaan kecewanya pada sang kekasih—Sasuke. Sesibuk itukah Sasuke? Ia tahu Sasuke mahasiswa pintar dan super sibuk. Sampai-sampai ia tak memiliki waktu barang sebentar saja dengan Sakura? Entahlah.

'_Apakah aku egois, Sasuke?' _Batin Sakura.

Sakura pun kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya. Menidurkan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya. Kamar yang didominasi warna Pink dan sedikit warna Biru muda pada atapnya. Simple tetapi enak dilihat. Sakura pun mencoba untuk segera pergi ke dunia tidurnya untuk segenap mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan melupakan kejadian sore tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau sakit. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Kaa-san akan mengirimkan surat ke sekolahmu." Kata sang ibu sambil menatap Sakura khawatir.

"Hm..arigatou Kaa-san." Jawab Sakura. Ia menaruh tangan kanannya di dahinya.

'_Panas.'_

"Tapi bagaimana ini, Kaa-san dan Tou-san harus kerumah Jii-san mu dan menginap disana. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sang ibu dengan nada khawatir sembari menaruh kompresannya di atas dahi Sakura.

"Tak apa Kaa-san, aku kan sudah besar. Lagipula besok aku libur. Tenang saja." Jawab Sakura menenangkan sang ibu.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati. Kaa-san dan Tou-san berangkat dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi Kaa-san!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam Sakura menidurkan diri di kasurnya. Ia bosan, sangat bosan. Sedari tadi ia hanya membaca Buku.. ehm lebih tepatnya Komik. Sesekali ia melirik telepon genggamnya. Hanya ada pesan-pesan dari Kaa-sannya dan Ino, tetapi tidak ada satupun pesan dari _dia_. Sakura mendengus sebal.

_**Ting Tong**_

Suara bel rumah Sakura berbunyi. Dengan susah payah, ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Saat Sakura membuka pintunya..

"Sakuraaa!" Teriak seseorang—yang ternyata Ino sembari memeluk Sakura. "Kau sakit apa? Kau tahu aku kesepian di sekolah tanpamu!" Lanjut Ino sembari berpura-pura menangis.

"Aku hanya demam Baka, berhenti pura-pura menangis. _Acting_ mu jelek sekali." Jawab Sakura malas.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Oh iya, ini aku membawa _Cake_ kesukaanmu. Aku harus merelakan uang jajanku untuk membeli itu. Jadi, habiskan!" Ancam Ino.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Arigatou Ino."

Ino mengangguk mantap. "Nee, tapi Sakura, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku harus pulang, Kaa-san ku juga sedang sakit, jadi aku harus merawatnya." Kata Ino sembari berwajah pura-pura sedih.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan ketawanya. "Ya, ya. Pulanglah atau aku yang akan mengusirmu." Kata Sakura sembari tertawa.

"Ish, jahatnya! Yasudah, cepat sembuh, Sakura! Ino merindukanmu!" Kata Ino sambil memeluk Sahabatnya.

"Ya, cepat sembuh juga untuk Kaa-san mu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali menidurkan dirinya di kasur empuknya. Ia membuka _Cake _pemberian Ino dan memakannya sedikit.

"hhh.. aku tidak nafsu makan." Gumam Sakura.

Ia baru sadar bahwa ia belum makan sedari tadi. Good Sakura, kalau seperti ini, mana bisa kau sembuh?

Sakura menghela nafasnya sebal. Ia lapar tetapi tidak bernafsu untuk makan. Kenapa perut dan mulutnya tidak mau bekerja sama sih?

_**Ting Tong**_

Sakura tersentak, bel rumahnya kembali berbunyi.

"_Siapa ya?"_ Pikirnya

Dengan langkah berat dan sedikit menyeretkan langkahnya Sakura membukakan pintu rumahnya

Dan..

"Sa..Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura—dengan tidak percaya.

"Hn." Hanya itu respon Sasuke.

"Ke..kenapa kau..kesini? Tumben sekali." Tanya Sakura sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur, ia kaget melihat Sasuke ada di depan matanya. Padahal baru kemarin Sakura bisa dibilang bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap Sakura—yang lebih pendek darinya sedang menundukkan kepalanya. "Temanmu memberi tahuku kalau kau sakit." Jawabnya singkat.

Sakura dengan takut-takut mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Sasuke masih menatapnya, Sakura pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "A..aku baik-baik saja. Hanya demam. Si..silahkan masuk." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan mundur memberi jalan untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sasuke dan Sakura berada sekarang—Kamar Sakura. Tadinya Sakura ingin menemani Sasuke di ruang tamunya, tetapi karena keadaannya, Sasuke menyuruhnya kembali ke kamarnya.

Hening.

Itulah suasana yang ada di kamar Sakura. Sakura berada di kasurnya dengan setengah tidur—bantalnya digunakan untuk menyangga badannya. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di bangku dekat pinggiran kasur Sakura.

"Kau sudah makan?" Kata Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh?"

"Kau..sudah makan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya—pertanda dia belum makan.

Dan Sasuke pun menghela nafasnya. "Makanlah." Kata Sasuke sembari memberi _Okayu_ yang masih di dalam plastik.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak..aku tidak lapar." Jawabnya lemah.

Sasuke terdiam. "Tunggulah." Dan ia pun beranjak keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke kembali sembari membawa mangkuk berukuran sedang. Ia pun memasukkan _Okayu_ nya kedalam mangkuk tersebut. "Kau harus makan, mumpung ini masih hangat." Bujuk Sasuke yang hanya dibalas gelengan pelan Sakura.

Sasuke menyodorkan sesendok _Okayu_ yang ia pegang kepada Sakura. "Ayo, buka mulutmu, gadis manja." Katanya dengar err—menyeringai.

Sakura pun tidak dapat menahan rona merah yang sekarang berada di kedua belah pipinya. Ia pun menerima suapan dari Sasuke. _Mesranya_.

Sudah hampir setengah isi dari mangkuk berukuran sedang itu tandas di lahap Sakura, saat Sasuke hendak menyuapi Sakura kembali, Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak Sasuke, aku sudah kenyang." Katanya.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya heran. "Kau bahkan belum menghabiskan setengahnya." Sindirnya.

Sakura kembali menggeleng. "Tapi aku sudah kenyang."

Sasuke pun mengangguk mengerti dan menaruh setengah mangkuk _Okayu _itu di meja Sakura. Ia pun mengambilkan segelas air untuk Sakura.

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening.

"A..ano Sasuke.." Panggil Sakura ragu.

"Hn?" Sasuke menjawab tanpa melihat Sakura, ia hanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada langit malam melalui jendela kamar Sakura.

"Ng.. Soal kemarin.." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Takut akan reaksi Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mulai menatap Sakura yang sedang menunduk. Ia tahu, Sakura pasti akan membicarakan ini. "Hn?"

"Kemarin.. maaf." Jawab Sakura dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

Sasuke pun menghela nafasnya dan kembali menatap langit malam. "Kau..benar-benar merepotkan." Jawabnya.

Sakura tersentak kaget dengan perkataan Sasuke—kekasihnya. "Begitu..aku memang merepotkan.." Jawabnya kecewa.

Sasuke bisa mendengar nada kekecewaan dari mulut sang kekasih, tetapi ia hanya diam. Sasuke pun mencoba menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin direpotkan Sakura." Jawabnya.

"Sebegitu merepotkannya aku?" Tanyanya cepat. Melihat tidak ada respon dari Sasuke sama sekali, ia pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu lebih lama.."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku si—"

"Sibuk? Kau sudah bilang, berkali-kali. Aku tahu. Tetapi apa semenit lebih lama denganku akan sangat mengganggu kesibukanmu? Aku penasaran dengan kegiatanmu sebagai seorang mahasiswa yang super sibuk."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau..tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kegiatanku." Katanya—tajam.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu! Bahkan kau tidak memberi tahuku apapun tentang dirimu! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu tentangmu kalau dirimu selalu enggan untuk aku ketahui!" Teriak Sakura. Kepalanya pening, ia menahan tangisnya.

Sasuke membuang mukanya. Ia mendengus sebal. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang menahan sesuatu.

Sakura tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Terdengar isakan kecil darinya. "A..apa mungkin.. kau mau denganku hanya karena..kasihan?" Tanyanya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura, ia benar-benar kacau.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura tajam. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya, terus menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Sakura dengan berani menatap Sasuke. "Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, kenapa kau—" Sakura menghentikan perkataannya.

Sasuke emosi, ia kesal, ia lelah dan gadis itu menyulut emosinya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, hendak menampar Sakura. Apakah harus sekasar ini, hei Sasuke?

Sakura memejamkan matanya takut. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Sasuke yang ia lihat sekarang adalah monster.

Tersadar dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan, Sasuke pun menarik tangannya yang hampir menyentuh pipi mulus Sakura. Tentu saja bukan belaian sayang yang akan ia berikan kepada pipi mulus Sakura, tetapi tamparan keras yang akan ia berikan—setidaknya itu yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak tersadarkan.

Tangis Sakura pun pecah, ia tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia menangis dengan kencang, seolah-olah itu semua adalah limpahan perasaan yang selama ini ia tahan. Sakura lelah menahannya.

Sasuke hanya dapat menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bersalah. Hampir saja ia menyakiti gadis itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Yang membuat hatinya tertohok, bahwa yang membuat Sakura menangis adalah mutlak dirinya.

"Sa..Sakura.." Kata Sasuke hendak mendekati Sakura, ia menyesal telah membuat gadisnya menangis seperti itu.

Tetapi Sakura menolaknya, ia memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Sasuke. Terlihat ia gemetar, ia sedang ketakutan. Selama ini Sasuke belum pernah sekasar ini, apa lagi hendak menamparnya. "Ke..kenapa Sasuke?" Tanyanya dengan isakkan kecil.

"Maaf. Biarkan aku menjelaskan ini semua Sakura." Jawabnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Sakura hanya terdiam, mengizinkan Sasuke bicara dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tadi tersulut emosi. Aku tidak bermaksud menamparmu, maaf membuatmu takut." Katanya sembari mengambil kedua tangan Sakura, tersadar tidak ada penolakkan dari sang kekasih, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura erat-erat.

"Dengarkan aku.." Lanjutnya. "Aku memang sibuk, karena aku begitu diandalkan di Universitas ku, tanpa sadar aku telah mengabaikanmu dan membuatmu ragu padaku. Dan soal perasaanmu padaku, jangan pernah lagi berkata aku mengasihanimu! Aku tidak akan memiliki hubungan serius dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai. Jangan ragukan aku lagi Sakura. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana menunjukkannya padamu. Dan tanpa sadar itu membuatmu terluka. Maafkan aku." Kata Sasuke, terlihat raut wajah menyesalnya, ia pu ngos-ngosan mengatakannya, mungkin karena ia jarang berbicara banyak.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Jadi selama ini…? "Tapi..akhir-akhir ini kau mengabaikanku parah sekali. Sampai seminggu, apa yang kau lakukan? Bahkan sebelumnya tidak seperti ini.." Tanya Sakura sembari menunduk.

"Maaf, karena aku terlalu sibuk mencari ini." Kata Sasuke sembari memberikan map. Map plastik kemarin yang berisi soal-soal untuk Sakura, terlihat beberapa soal yang sudah sedikit kotor bercampur tanah, mungkin efek jatuh kemarin. "Aku mencarikan soal-soal untuk latihanmu ke beberapa tempat, tanpa sadar aku lupa menaruh dimana telepon genggamku. Maaf." Sesalnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak percaya, Sasuke sampai mencari soal-soal latihan demi dirinya, dan ia dengan tega melemparkan soal itu kepada Sasuke kemarin. Sakura pun memeluk Sasuke erat, sangat erat, seakan ia takut ditinggalkan.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Sasuke. Maaf, aku memang bodoh. Kau..demi aku..tetapi aku..dengan teganya..uuh..huwaaa" Tangisnya pun pecah di dada bidang sang kekasih. Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sakura, satu tangannya digunakan untuk mengelus rambut halus Sakura.

Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukkan Sakura. Ia menatap wajah gadis itu yang dipenuhi air mata. Perlahan, ia hapus airmata yang ada di wajah Sakura. Ia pun tersenyum, sangat jarang melihat Sasuke tersenyum. "Tak apa, salahku juga tidak menjelaskan padamu. Mulai sekarang, aku akan lebih terbuka padamu." Katanya sembari mengelus pipi mulus Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Tetapi aku tetap merasa bersalah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membayarnya?" Rengek Sakura.

Sasuke tampak berfikir. "Kerjakan semua soal-soal latihan ini, buktikan kau mampu dan masuk ke Universitas yang sama denganmu." Kata Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

Sakura tersenyum. "Yosh! Aku akan berusaha! Tunggu aku disana..dan jangan **lupa** kabari aku." Sindir Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa renyah. Hari ini gadisnya benar-benar membuat perasaannya bercampur aduk. Tetapi entah kenapa ia menikmatinya. Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura lembut dan menjawab. "Ya, _hime_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mulai sekarang, hubungan mereka pun semakin berkembang. Berkembang menjadi lebih baik, tentunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Owari-**_

_**2673 words**_

_RnR?_


End file.
